1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quartz tubing and, more particularly, to quartz tubing used in coupling glass and silica capillary elements together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,883 (Chown et al) discloses an optical fiber coupling element which includes a glass sleeve secured to a length of optical fiber. The optical fiber is placed in the glass sleeve, and the sleeve is heated so that it collapses around the fiber to hold the fiber in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,745 (Flaming) discloses a micropipette puller which includes a mirror that is oscillated to move energy of a laser along a selected portion of a glass tubing. The mirror varies the amount of heat transmitted to the glass tubing as the tubing is being pulled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,522 (Flaming) discloses a variation of the '745 Patent. The '522 Patent is a Continuation-in-Part of the '745 Patent. A concave mirror is used in the '522 Patent to direct the energy from a laser against glass tubing being pulled.
It will be noted that none of the above described patents refers to providing a linear taper in the glass or quartz tubing elements involved in the patents.